Bad Romance
by KuroAkalover
Summary: Rin, one of the last demons, has fallen for a human but doesn't realize this. Shima tries to get Rin to be with him, but it is hard with a mating season coming around. Not to mention Rin's brothers are coming. Can Shima take the wrath of three demons. M-Preg!


**This is a request from one of my friends. She will most likely make this using my account 'cause she is too lazy to make an account -_- I just love her. Hope you enjoy and I do not own Blue Exorcist even though that would be so awesome to own it! **

**WARNING! She is a Cat Lady. Rin is most likely going to be with cats, have instincts like them, wear cat like things, and/or be compared to one. You have been warned. This also goes to the other characters.**

* * *

Rin sat on his chair, looking out the window, swaying his tail back and forth. The view outside always helped calm him. It wasn't the greatest thing, but it was close. You could see the lake and the forest. The sun was going down so the sky was a deep purple and dark blue color with bright pink at the edges. Rin sighed.

It was about three years ago since the war had ended and it was three years ago since his adopted father, Shiro, died. Their was a knock on the door. Rin stared at it. His tail curved into his shirt, hiding it from view. Demons were supposedly suppose to be dead so he tried to hide his tail from his family. "Come in," Rin said. A girl with purple hair came in. It was tied into a ponytail and she had the most weirdest eyebrows. "Hello Izumo," Rin greeted.

Izumo bowed slightly. "Rin. We need you to turn up at the next clans meeting. We are having a meeting with the Kyoto group. They are sending the kids in for their first meeting and we need our leader to judge them on how they did," Izumo announced. Rin sighed and frowned, "They better be fun unlike the last group you got me to go to. They only agreed with everything I said," Rin complained. "You only send of the aura saying 'Do as I say or you will die'," Izumo said placing her hand on her hip.

Rin laughed slightly. "Fine, I will go. Only because they might be fun since they are kids? Kids? Don't you mean teens?" Izumo glared at him. "You know exactly what I meant," Izumo said. Rin laughed harder. "Okay, Okay. Just make sure Shura doesn't scare the poor people. She tends to do that before I get a chance to," Rin said.

Izumo smiled slightly. She bowed again and left the room. Rin lost his smile and looked out the window again. He didn't want to deal with these people now. He got up from the chair and walked towards his bed. He laid down and curled up into a ball. He closed his eyes and hoped he would get some sleep. His tail curled itself around him.

He awoke around five in the morning. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. His tail was curled around him and he looked like a little kitten waking up. He got out of bed and went to his wardrobe and got out his kimono. It was a light blue at the top and got darker the closer it got to the end. It has black lining at the edge and had a sort of blue fire tinge to it.

He combed his hair and he put a blue flower clip in it. He walked towards his mirror and carefully alined the flower. His clan is a more mysterious and beautiful clan than the other tough clans. That didn't stop this clan from being the most feared clan. Rin got up and went to the meeting room. It was large and he sat at the very end of the table. The light was dim and it just showed how pale Rin was. "Shura. You can greet them, but do not frighten them like you did the others," Rin said, not turning his head to her.

Shura laughed slightly. She had a _very_ short kimono on and it was a fire red. Her hair was in a bun, but you could still see the yellow tips of her hair. She had red beads in her hair and a red cat mask on the side of her face. "You forgot your mask. You don't want them thinking you are a girl, or fall in love with you," Shura joked. Rin glared at her. "I do not look like a girl. I just have look more like my mom than I do my dad," Rin explained. Shura laughed. She put on his blue cat mask on and went to the corner, grabbing his blue extensions of his kimono. This made his kimono longer. It also had that blue flame look and it got darker at the end.

Rin pouted when he saw the extensions get put on. "The kimono is long enough and I don't like the mask. I look fine already and I doubt they will fall in love with me. I'm one of the most feared clans," Rin tried to make sense. Shura just stared at him. She nodded every once in a while, but not stopping what she was doing.

A knock was heard on the door. "Shura. It's Izumo. The Kyoto group are at the front door," Izumo said. You could hear footsteps leaving. Shura sighed and stopped messing with Rin's kimono. "Don't take off anything," Shura warned Rin adding a glare at the end. Rin sighed.

Shura shut the door behind her and walked to the front door as fast as she could. She didn't want to fix anything Rin broke or messed up. She put on her mask completely before opening the door. Their was three boys at the door. One had black hair with a blond streak down the middle. The other one had brown hair, but had mole on his face. The last had pink hair and was the shortest of the three, but still taller than Rin. Shura bowed and they bowed back. "I'm Shura and follow me to where our leader is," Shura said in the most politest she could muster.

They followed Shura to the room and she opened it for them. The boys just stared at the person they saw. They couldn't tell if it was a he or she. They all entered the room and sat at the far end. Shura bowed again, not trusting her voice 'cause she might say something bad, and left. She went right to her room for a little drink.

"Greetings. My name is Okumura. What is yours'?" Rin asked bowing. He didn't stop looking at the pink haired one yet. He did when the skunk head boy cleared his throat. "I'm Suguro and this is Shima and Yukio. We are here to offer a peace treaty between our clans," Suguro said. Rin stared at him for a while. "What is in it for me?" he asked, tilting his head. He was mentally smirking, but he didn't want to scare them...yet. Shima blinked. This confused him. Suguro didn't back down yet. "You will have the backup you need and we will always make sure you are all right. You will also have protection in Kyoto if you decide to visit," Suguro explained.

Rin was impressed. Others merely tried to buy him, but they actually didn't and they seemed determined. Rin laughed, catching everyone off guard. "You are fun. This wasn't a wast after all. I will sign, under one condition. You attend one of my school here in Tokyo. I prefer True Cross of course, but only if you are out of high school," Rin said. Suguro looked at the three. "We will attend if you sign it now," Yukio said. Rin smiled. "Agreed, but how did you know I was planing on not signing it now?" he asked in true amazement. No one has caught him in his act before. "Lucky guess," Yukio said not backing down.

Rin signed the treaty and smiled. "Oh by the way. You will stay here. The academy is only five minutes away by car and you all need to sleep. I will have Shura or Izumo give it to them," Rin explained. "Shura! Izumo!" Rin yelled. The two walked in after a long wait. "Sorry Okumura sir. Shura got drunk again," Izumo explained with her purple cat mask on. Shura barely had on her mask and her hair was down and was a complete mess. Rin sighed. "I couldn't mess up my hair, but she can. I think this causes for some punishment. She will babysit the kids tonight," Rin said. Shura stood up straight and glared at Rin through her mask. "Why don't you babysit the little boogers. You are closer to their age," Shura bit out. Rin glared back, "At least I act my age." Rin took off the extensions and stood up. "You may take off your masks. I will be right back," Rin bit out. Rin left the room. Shura and Izumo took off the masks and set them down.

Shima looked at Izumo closely. "What is it?" She asked getting creeped out. "Eyebrows," Shima said and then fell to the ground. His left side of his face hurt badly. "Sorry for having eyebrows," Izumo bit out, "I will now take my leave with Shura." Shura moaned. She didn't want to drive to Kyoto. Shura was literally dragged out of the room.

Rin got dressed in regular clothing and came back. His tail safely hidden. "Excuse me?" Rin said. They turned towards him. He smiled. "Follow me to your rooms. You each get your own room and the bathroom will be at the very end of the hall," Rin explained. Yukio looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Rin," Rin said trying vary hard to hide his evil smirk. They all nodded and once again introduced themselves using first names, but not Yukio. That was already his first name.

Ryuji had the room closest to the bathroom, but he was a neighbor to Izumo. Yukio was two rooms away from Shima and was a neighbor to Shura. Shima was a neighbor to Rin and Shura. Rin had the largest room of them all of course. This also caused confusion to run threw the three boys. Rin just smiled and avoided those questions. Rin also found out that Ryuji's nickname was Bon. Bon also was getting angered by Rin now always calling him Bon.

When it was time for bed the only ones still in the hallway were Rin and Shima. "So Shima, how is Kyoto?" Rin asked. Shima smiled at him. "It is nice. I like the scenery but the one you got here is nicer," Shima said. Rin smiled. He looked away from Shima, but Shima kept looking at him. He noticed this smile was a little different from the one he gave when the others were around. Shima wondered why he was smiling like this now. Shima shrugged, trying not to think of it.

"Kyoto sounds nice. I want to go there, but...I usually get other plans," Rin said, pausing for a bit int he sentence. Rin turned back to Shima. Shima finally noticed the midnight blue orbs and how they brought his very pale features to life. His hair caressed his face and some fell in front of his eyes. He looked amazing. Shima smiled, "I hope when we go home, you can come to and I...I mean we can show you around," Shima said noticing he said I and not we. Rin grinned.

"I would much rather you show me around," Rin said purring at the end. He looked into his light red eyes and smiled softly. Shima's eyes widened. What did Rin just say? He didn't have time to think as he was halted by a pair of hands. "Shima? This is your room," Rin said. Shima was brought back to Earth and nodded. He opened the door and entered. He closed it softly when he heard footsteps walk down the hall, away from his room.

If only you weren't from another clan, Shima thought. He got dressed as slowly as possible and changed into his night pants, not putting on a shirt. He crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes, dreaming of a certain boy.

Rin closed the door behind himself and walked to his mirror. He stared at himself, wondering why in the world he would say that. He never got attached to anything. The only thing he was truly attached to was his sword, but that was for a completely different reason. He got dressed into a night shirt, just barely covering his thighs and got into bed. He pulled the covers over him before curling into a ball. His tail swished behind him happily as though it had just gotten a new friend.

Rin sighed, not able to sleep. The stupid, idiotic, charming young man in the room over was...did he just think charming? No, he must be mad now. He was not gay...or at least that is what he thought. He never did have any feelings for any women and he never made that many friends either. He has never really been in love before. Rin tightened his ball and tried his best to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day for him.

* * *

**I warned you she liked cats. I have no idea where she got cat masks from unless she started to read over my shoulder. I'm just glad she had at least told me of...some of what she is planning for this story. If you hadn't noticed yet, she is a RenRin type of girl.**

**Cassy- Who are you calling a cat lady! I'll have you know I only own three cats! *glares at me***

**Me- You put in cat masks and you also said Rin looked like a kitten.**

**Shima- I'm not complaining**

**Cassy and me- Shut up or I'll tale him away**

**Shima- *leaves room to cry to Rin***

**Me- Hope you enjoy and from now on I'm doing this in each story so you know what Cassy says and what I think. n.n bye bye!**

**Please Review so I don't think this story sucks!**


End file.
